Don't Play With Me!
by GleekAleshia
Summary: Marley siente inseguridad antes de su actuación con Kitty en el Glee Club, y la HBIC tiene la mejor idea de todas para hacerle retomar la confianza... / Asco de Summary, y asco de one-shot, pero pásense y juzguen si eso / Fic Karley bitch!
1. Parte I

Don't play with me! 

**Disclaimer: **_La guapa de Ale no poseé nada relacionado con Glee, o sino estas ya lo hubieran hecho bien, pero que muy bien duro contra la pared._

**A/N: **_Esto es un one-shot así por encima que no puedo reprimirme, porque, seamos sinceros, Karley es lo más maravilloso del mundo, y este último capítulo fue lo más gay del mundo también. Entre la performance, esos disfraces (sobre todo el de Kitty) y un gif super explícito que encontré en tumblr, no puedo aguantarme, y alguien debía de hacer que estas dos lo hiciesen de una vez, porque, Ryan, sabes que tienen MUCHA química. Dicho esto, disfruten de lo que Ale les ofrece :3_

Solo faltaban unos minutos para la actuación delante del coro, y Marley seguía encerrada en el maldito cubículo del cuarto de baño. Kitty estaba exasperada, y no quería ofenderla o insultarla, pues sabía que eso solo ocasionaría que la morena se pusiese muchísimo más nerviosa y jodería la actuación que tanto habían preparado para que fuese perfecta. Ella ya llevaba su traje puesto, ceñido a su hermoso pequeño pero sensual cuerpo; la coleta de poni perfectamente hecha, cayendo en una cascada de un dorado tirabuzón; el maquillaje recalcando la fiereza de su mirada; y como no, ese látigo que asustaría al mismísimo Tarantula Head en medio de la actuación.

- Estoy esperando. - Kitty hacía apremio de todas sus fuerzas para no ofender de ninguna de las maneras a Marley, pero no podía reprimirse aquel tono irónico en su voz.

- No puedo, me veo ridícula. - La rubia dejó de mirarse en el espejo y dirigió la mirada al cubículo, aún con esa actitud de bitch que la caracterizaba.

- Estoy segura de que eso no es verdad, venga, sal de ahí. - Dejó escapar un suspiro al ver que Marley no se inmutaba siquiera a sus palabras.

- No puedo abrocharme bien el dichoso disfraz... Tienes razón, voy a acabar como mi madre. - Kitty sonrió al instante, estaba haciendo mella en la chica, y eso era justo lo que pretendía.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a ayudarte, dedos de mantequilla? - Su sonrisa era sumamente maliciosa al escuchar la negativa de esta, diciendo que se marchase enseguida, gritando en medio de un mar de lágrimas. Kitty no iba a darse por vencida, no podía hacerlo. Tocó la puerta con el nudillo del dedo índice, apenas dejando resonar los pequeños golpecitos en la habitación. - ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas!

- ¿Desde cuándo puedes decirme que debo hacer, Rose?

La rubia ignoró todo lo que su compañera de dueto pudiese decirle, simplemente abrió la puerta y se metió dentro del cubículo, quedando extremadamente cerca de Marley, quizás más de lo que deseaba. Se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y observó a la chica, completamente sexy y hermosa, sin ningún kilo de sobra en su delineado cuerpo. El disfraz estaba lleno de flores, y eso no agradaba del todo a Kitty, pero ser guardó el comentario para si misma, no era momento de meterse con Marley. Hizo un gesto con su dedo índice para que se diese la vuelta. Vio que la cremallera estaba desabrochada, y justo dejaba descubierta completamente su espalda. Sin saber por qué, Kitty se mordió el labio, observando la clara y tersa piel de la chica frente a ella... iba a pasar sus manos para comprobar si de verdad era tan suave como aparentaba, pero Marley volvió a darse la vuelta, mirando extrañada a la porrista, que aún tenía la mirada fija en su cuerpo. Marley seguía con los hombros decaídos y cubriéndose todo el torso con sus brazos. Kitty la obligó a ponerse completamente recta, haciéndola parecer de verdad una mujer apetecible.

- Descruza tus brazos. - Dijo con un tono melodioso, aunque a la vez sonó como una orden... Marley solo obedeció. - Ven aquí, te voy a decir lo que Femme Fatale ve... - Agarró ambas manos de la chica y las colocó con cuidado contra la puerta del cubículo aún cerrada, mirándola a los ojos, con aquel extraño brillo que hizo a Marley sonreír. - Te ves h-o-t-t, hot...

- ¿De verdad? - Kitty asintió.

- Ahora date la vuelta, voy a abrocharte el dichoso disfraz... Hazme caso que tus genes no han tenido nada que ver ahora.

Marley asintió con timidez dándose la vuelta, recogiéndose el pelo hacia un lado para que la cremallera subiese con facilidad. Kitty aprovechó la poca confianza que se tenía esta a si misma y fingió que no había manera de abrocharle el disfraz, y que realmente había engordado. Marley golpeó la puerta frustrada, sin poder creerse que realmente le estuviese sucediendo aquello después de haberse tirado semanas con aquella tediosa dieta. La rubia la abrazó por detrás, pretendiendo darle apoyo... o que al menos ella creyese que eso es lo que estaba haciendo. La ojiazul la miró por encima del hombro, y de nuevo la porrista le respondió con esa sonrisa cínica, haciendo el gesto de las scouts, levantando esos tres dedos que tanto miedo le solían dar a Marley. Kitty arqueó una ceja mientras la observaba, pues podía oler el temor de su supuesta enemiga desde kilómetros de distancia.

- No te preocupes... esto no siempre significa lo mismo...

- ¿A qué te refieres? - La morena iba a girarse, pero la otra muchacha ya la tenía contra la puerta, y no la iba a dejar cambiar de posición.

- ¿Quieres sentirte mejor, Rose? - Le susurró en el oído con una suavidad casi imposible de creer, haciendo fuerza para que no se pudiese mover.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Marley tenía miedo, pues no tenía la más remota idea de lo que Kitty fuese capaz de hacer, o siquiera de lo que estaba tramando.

Ella no respondió, pues estaba ocupada besando el cuello de la morena, haciendo que se erizase la suave piel al contacto con su lengua y que Marley se sumiera en un gran escalofrío. Intentó detenerla, pero aquello no le era posible, pues sentía como el cuero sintético del disfraz de Kitty rozaba su espalda descubierta, y como sus manos se colaban por dentro de su propio disfraz dorado. Las caricias fueron directas a su costado, aunque la mano derecha no quiso detenerse ahí. Tanto esta como sus labios seguían un camino hacia abajo... unos demorándose en su espalda y la otra... bueno, digamos que Kitty le enseñó el otro significado de esos tres dedos. Marley gimió repentinamente al sentir como los dedos de la porrista acariciaban de manera suave y considerada su clítoris por encima de la ropa interior, y sin darse cuenta, ya había caído en sus garras.

- ¿Eso era el... el otro sentido? - Preguntó entre suspiros, ladeando su rostro intentando buscar la mirada de Kitty, la cual se lo impedía con todos los medios posibles.

- La mirada al frente, Rose. - Sacó su mano libre y tiró de su cabello, viendo como Marley reprimía un quejido de dolor, apretando con suma fuerza sus dientes. Kitty soltó su sedoso pelo y casi estampó su rostro contra la puerta, cuando instintivamente la otra chica puso la mejilla para no hacerse daño.

- ¿Kitty, qué estás haciendo?

- Voy a quitarte los nervios antes de la actuación... - Intentó penetrar a la morena con ambos dedos, pero obviamente no podía atravesar la tela de la ropa interior de esta. Ella gimió con frustración, pues aunque no sabía por qué, necesitaba que Kitty hubiese conseguido estar dentro de ella. Marley hizo apremio de todas sus fuerzas y consiguió darse la vuelta, enfrentando la mirada con la HBIC, desatando la lujuria que por culpa de Kitty se había creado.

- Bésame... - Dijo con timidez, casi a punto de derramar otra lágrima más, sin saber que demonios le estaba sucediendo. Kitty se acercó a sus labios, jugando con ella, siempre con esa sonrisa cínica que tanto preocupaba a su enemiga.

- No te lo crees ni tú. - Marley frunció el ceño, sin entender ninguna de sus intenciones. Buscó sus labios en un ataque desesperado por besarla, pero la chica Wilde la esquivó, haciendo muestra de cuan buenos eran sus actos reflejos. - No voy a permitir que tus labios morcillosos intenten devorarme.

- Eso es muy cruel. - Bajó la mirada, intentando deshacerse de su fortuito agarre. La rubia, aunque fuese más pequeña que ella, tenía muchísima más fuerza, por lo que volvió a colocar sus muñecas contra la madera. Se puso de puntillas y lamió desde la clavícula hasta casi el lóbulo de la oreja de Marley, riendo sonoramente, casi burlándose de sus palabras.

- Dime que no te gusta... - Mordió la piel del lóbulo, volviéndola loca aunque no quisiese admitirlo. - ¿No te gustaría echar nata por todo mi cuerpo y tener la oportunidad de comerme de arriba a abajo?

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! - Kitty se separó de ella, sin soltar sus muñecas, mirándola ferozmente, casi queriendo fulminarla con tan solo una mirada.

- ¿Qué deje de hacer qué?

- ¡Meterte con mi peso! - Se acercó a ella frunciendo los dientes, gruñiendo enfadada, casi atacándola en un impulso.

- ¡Cállate y devórame de una maldita vez, futura fracasada obesa! - La manera en la que Kitty tenía de insultarla era confusa, pues no sabía como interpretar el resto de sus palabras. Se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios, fundiéndose en ese jodido beso que no podían evitar.

La ironía reinaba en el ambiente, pues al final, fue Kitty quien casi acababa devorándola. Su lengua luchaba con la de Marley, como si fuese el preámbulo al duelo que ya debía haber comenzado en la sala del Glee Club. La más timida de las dos necesitaba parar a respirar, pero su contrincante no quería darle tregua... es más, no podía hacerlo. Ninguna de las dos entendía nada, y extrañamente necesitaban ganar aquella batalla campal. Marley se hartó de ser siempre la que debía ser sumisa ante cualquier cosa que hiciese la otra, así que en un impulso de bravería empujó a la rubia frente a sí.

- Estoy harta de que siempre sea lo que tú quieras. ¿Tanto que hablas de devorarte? Cómete tus propias palabras. - La miró llena de odio, ese odio que hace que te den ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y de joder al primero que se te venga en gana.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Miss. Se me acaba de subir la grasa a la cabeza? - Vaciló en sus palabras, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, sin tomarse nada en serio la anterior amenaza.

- Quítate el disfraz.

- Nope. - Marley se dejó caer a la pared continua del cubículo, poniendo las manos delante, quedando Kitty entre ambos brazos.

- Que te lo quites.

- Quítamelo tú.

No tardó mucho en poner ambas manos en su nuca y atraerla hacia sus labios. Sus finos y delicados dedos bajaron completamente la cremallera de aquel incómodo disfraz... la cual parecía no acabar nunca. Cuando Marley quiso darse cuenta, podía ver la piel tersa del trasero de la porrista, la cual apenas llevaba un tanga como ropa interior. Le sorprendió gratamente ver lo fácil que Kitty se lo estaba poniendo, y más como se erizaba su piel cuando sus manos se atrevieron a bajar de más en su trayecto... Mientras ambas se besaban, la rubia lo entorpecía todo mientras tiraba del adherido cuero sintético en su figura. Consiguió quedarse con todo el torso completamente desnudo, pues para su sorpresa, Kitty tampoco llevaba sujetador. Marley estaba sumida en su ataque de rabia contra todos los insultos que había recibido, que ni siquiera se había percatado de la violencia de sus actos. Cogió a la porrista en peso, y esta enredó las piernas en su cintura, abrazándola por el cuello sin querer romper aquel brutal y a la vez apasionado beso. Wilde hizo apremio de la fuerza de liderazgo que aún seguía en ella y rompió el beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de la más alta.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú el control? - Preguntó Kitty fuera de sí, poco consciente de lo que acababa de suceder.

- Desde que quieres que me haga cargo de la humedad que te he provocado.

- ¿Es esta la Woman Fierce de la que hablaba, ya no más Wall Flower?

- Eres una idiota, y quiero que me folles de una vez.

- Wow, Rose, me impresionas... - Se soltó de donde estaba e hizo que Marley la dejara con los pies en el suelo... aunque nunca terminó aquel extraño abrazo. - ...Supongo que ya no estás nerviosa, podemos actuar de una vez por todas.

- Espera... ¿me vas a dejar así? Quiero decir... - Bajó la mirada, que pronto se detuvo a admirar el pecho de la rubia más pequeña.

- Así es... - Volvió a colocarse el disfraz, con la mirada anonadada de la morena, la cual no tenía palabras para expresar cuan grande era su enfado y su sentimiento de extrañeza. Antes de salir del cubículo tras ponerse el disfraz, Kitty paró en seco. - Quizás... y solo quizás, si consigues impresionarme en nuestro "dúo dinámico", te recompense, Rose...

- ¡Eres la persona más cruel que haya conocido! ¡No juegues conmigo!

- Sigue soñando, futura obesa. - Siguió su camino, arreglándose el pelo frente al espejo y repasándose el brillo de labios que tan gustosamente Marley se había encargado de fastidiar.

**A/N: **_Ea, son las una y tampoco tengo ganas de calentarme mucho la cabeza, espero que les haya entretenido mínimamente xD -Necesitaba que estas dos echasen un kiki de una vez xDDDDDDD- Sé que es un poco meh, tampoco tenía mucha idea de que estaba escribiendo xD Enjoy it y tal tal ~_


	2. Parte II

Don't play with me! - Segunda Parte 

**Disclaimer: **_La guapa de Ale no poseé nada relacionado con Glee, o sino estas ya lo hubieran hecho bien, pero que muy bien duro contra la pared._

**A/N: **_Se supone que era one-shot (el cual yo consideraba horrible por cierto xD), pero como me han pedido que continúe, y yo siempre me debo a mis lectores, pues que remedio xD (No esperen mucho, esta serie de one-shots los escribo sobre la marcha, carecen de argumento y es sexo by the face xDDD es lo que tiene el 4x07, que te inspira xD) Enjoy it :3_

Como Kitty supuso, Marley dio todo lo que pudo en aquella actuación, superando a cualquier otra que sus compañeros se hubiesen atrevido a realizar... sin contar el desastroso intento de Jake y Ryder. Marley sonreía de manera forzada, llevando la mano a la cintura de su compañera, forzándola a juntarse con ella cuando Finn rompió su agradable abrazo. La porrista seguía con su sonrisa cínica de siempre, sentada una fila detrás de Marley, mientras que la otra esperaba impacientemente a que terminase la dichosa clase del Glee Club. Estaba nerviosa, era evidente, y los otros dos chicos no dejaban de agobiarla, lo que le dieron ganas de salir de la maldita habitación. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Kitty estaba saliendo por la puerta sin darle explicación a nadie. Como todo el mundo sabía, Kitty era tan impredecible que era imposible intentar comprenderla, por lo que nadie se atrevió a hacer preguntas; pero lo que de verdad fue extraño, fue ver como Marley salía detrás de ella, haciendo resonar la silla al levantarse de un impulso. Reinó el silencio, pero aquello o fue lo más importante de todo. Allí estaba, andando con aquella compostura que la caracterizaba, convirtiéndose en el ideal de porrista, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo. Marley salió corriendo tras ella, alcanzándola al segundo, pues esa era realmente la intención de la otra chica. Le agarró por el hombro y le hizo darse la vuelta, empujándola contra las taquillas.

- Quiero lo que me merezco. - Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por enfrentarla, pero cierto era que pronto se iba a echar a llorar.

- Woah, te estás pasando de confiada... - Arqueó ambas cejas, mirándola incrédula sin poder creerse sus repentinos ataques de confianza. - ¿Y qué se supone que es lo que te mereces?

- ¡Hemos fulminado esa canción! Me prometiste...

- No te prometí nada. - La interrupió. - Dije que "quizas", ¿entiendes lo que quiere decir eso?

- Pero...

- ¡Señor! - Kitty puso los ojos en blanco, agarrando la mano de su acompañante y tirando de ella, besando sus labios casi desganada. Marley se dio cuenta de ello, y pronto volvió a la realidad, separándose y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. - ¿Qué te sucede ahora?

- Necesito que me expliques todo esto.

- ¿Es estrictamente necesario? - Frunció el ceño, queriendo, obviamente, esquivar la pregunta.

- Kitty... - Aunque dudó, decidió acercarse a ella, dejando posar ambas muñecas sobre sus hombros y entrelazandosus dedos tras la nuca de la porrista.

- Solo... estoy jugando... - Bajó la guardia un segundo, relajando el tono de su voz.

- ¡Te dije que dejases de jugar conmigo!

- Tenemos dos opciones... - Dejó un beso más que tierno en sus labios antes de proseguir. - ...o dejo de jugar contigo...

- Ajá... - Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, sin dejar de mirar su boca mientras pronunciaba cada palabra.

- O te recompenso por haber estado asombrosa... No más que yo, pero estuviste bien... Elige.

- Te odio.

- Ponte a la cola.

Kitty se encogió de hombros, mirándola sin expresión alguna. Marley no sabía que hacer, siempre acababa ella cediendo, pero necesitaba acabar lo que la rubia había empezado en el baño. Volvió a ponerla contra las taquillas, yendo a besar su cuello, mordiendo toda la piel que pudo, sumida en el sabor que el perfume de Kitty probocaba. La rubia lanzó un gruñido para si misma, quejándose por quedarse momentáneamente perdida a causa de sus labios. Llevo su mano derecha a las flores del disfraz, clavando las uñas y arañando todo su abdomen hacia abajo. No sabían por qué, pero ambas necesitaban más. El látigo de la porrista rodeaba la cintura de Marley y la atraía hacia ella con fuerza, sintiendo el calor que ambos cuerpos emanaban.

- Hagámoslo. - Susurró la morena en su oído, dejando bien recalcado el deseo en su tono de voz.

- ¿El qué? - Obviamente, Kitty no iba a dejar de jugar... sin saber como, estaba haciendo "florecer" la confianza de la chica que ahora solo deseaba desnudarla.

- Darme lo que me merezco... - Plantó un casto beso en su piel.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te mereces? - Marley dejó de prestarle atención al cuello y se acercó a sus labios, mirándola a los ojos sin apenas pestañear.

- Fó-lla-me.

Kitty no respondió de sus actos, sintió como la calidez de su centro no dejaba de palpitar y como se vio obligada a atacar sus labios. Ambas pelvis entraron en contacto cuando la arrastró con ella, teniendo como única barrera aquellos dichosos trajes. La porrista la besaba de manera desesperada, atacándola y haciendo que poco a poco la otra chica se fuese echando hacia atrás. No faltó mucho para que Marley acabase cayéndose al suelo, arrastrando consigo a Kitty. Ambas se echaron a reír por lo incómodo del momento, mirándose respectivamente a los ojos.

- Adivina que quiero hacer. - Acarició con suavidad sus labios al pasar la yema de sus pulgares, haciendo sonreír a la más alta.

- ¿Recompensarme? - Preguntó con una leve sonrisa. La porrista la miraba incrédula, como si aquello fuese una respuesta errónea. - Uhm... ¿follarme?

- Eso está pero que mucho mejor...

Kitty se levantó y se sacudió el disfraz, haciendo una seña con sus dedos para que Marley la siguiera. La castaña no tardó en seguirla cual perrito faldero, intentando alcanzarla. En un cruce con otro pasillo la perdió de vista y miró hacia todos lados, intentando encontrarla con la mirada.

- ¡Rose! - Marley se giró instintivamente, viendo como Kitty chasqueaba su látigo, golpeando el aire y llamando su atención. Estaba recargada contra la puerta de clase de español, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento. - Ouh... ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Ven aquí antes de que me acabe arrepintiendo!

Ella solo asintió, yendo hacia la rubia con exagerada rapidez. Tuvieron suerte de que la puerta estaba abierta o sino Marley sería capaz de echarla abajo. Se fundieron de nuevo en un apresurado beso mientras la castaña cerraba la puerta con el pie, sin separarse ni un solo instante de sus labios. Kitty volvió a tirar de su sedoso cabello, haciéndole gemir y que echase su cabeza completamente hacia atrás. Mordió la piel de su cuello, y otro gemido más se escapó de su boca. Las ágiles manos de la porrista ya hubieron desabrochado el traje de Marley, arrancando antes aquella fina tela que resultaba ser su capa de un solo tirón. Kitty tenía una manera muy violenta de deshacerse del disfraz de Marley pero la situación lo requería. Consiguió dejar su torso completamente libre, y sonrió al observar el esbelto cuerpo de la castaña. La puso sobre el escritorio, tirando al suelo la tablilla del Sr. Martínez, algunos folios y cualquier otra cosa que encontraran, tirando también de sus botas de piel áspera para dejarlas caer. No faltó mucho para que la rubia ya dejara a la chica frente a si semidesnuda, sonrojada y extremadamente acalorada. Kitty le ofreció su mano y en cuanto esta la agarró, acabó en el suelo por confiar en ella. La más alta se quitó la diadema del suelo y se frotó la pierna adolorida mientras observaba a la rubia con el ceño fruncido. Estaba apoyada en el escritorio con ambas manos, medio recostada, esbozando esa sonrisa cínica que ponía a Marley de los nervios. Se iba a acercar para reñirle por aquello, pero Kitty lo tenía todo bajo control... Azotó el látigo en el aire y la hizo retroceder, acariciando después el instrumento con suma superioridad. La señaló con el dedo índice, el cual luego se llevo a la boca. Empezó a pasearlo de arriba a abajo, recorriendo sus labios carnosos, su fina barbilla, sus turgentes senos, su trabajado abdomen y su húmedo centro; apenas acariciándose, dejando escapar un gemido intencionado. Marley gruñó frustrada, por más confianza que tuviese siempre estaba bajo los deseos de la rubia. Intentó acercarse a ella pero de nuevo el látigo las separaba... o el miedo de ser golpeada. Se armó de fuerza e ignoró el dolor del latigazo, acabando casi encima de ella. Kitty se esperaba que la besase pero no fue así, la chica solo se puso de rodillas frente a ella y empezó a quitarle las botas de cuero. Las quitó con lentitud al igual que sus calcetines, dejando dos suaves besos en sus tobillos y haciéndolo más tierno de lo que Kitty se llegase a esperar. Sus manos subieron recorriendo todo su cuerpo, parándose justo antes de llegar a tocar su voluminoso pecho. Bajó la cremallera de su disfraz hasta el tope y la ayudó a deshacerse de él, tirando con fuerza de las mangas. Estaba más que adherido a su cuerpo y era extremadamente difícil quitárselo, tanto, que aquella parte entorpecía el momento. En cuanto dejó su torso desnudo, Marley la tumbó en el escritorio y empezó a besar su cuello... sintiendo como las manos de Kitty estaban dispuestas a arrebatarle el sujetador. Ambos senos se presionaron mutuamente y la porrista suspiraba de manera placentera, ahogando los gemidos en su frágil respiración. Fue bajando con bastos besos por su delineado cuerpo, haciendo que se retorciese bajo la castaña. Estaba lamiendo su trabajado abdomen cuando sus manos se dedicaron a terminar de quitarle aquel jodido y molesto disfra de cuero, tirando hacia abajo con la mayor desesperación posible. Ese poderío hacía que Kitty se volviese loca, y estaba demasiado ocupada gimiendo como para recuperar el control. Marley volvió a sus labios, besándola ansiosa de su sabor y moviéndose inconscientemente encima de ella, sin parar aunque Kitty no dejase de gemir en su boca. La rubia no dejaba de pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de la castaña, recorriendo la suavidad de su piel. De nuevo esas ganas de ganar en un juego inexistente, su orgullo y la frase de una Wilde nunca pierde recorrían su mente... fue incapaz de reaccionar con claridad y agarró el pelo de Marley sin cuidado alguno, guiando su cabeza a su voluctuoso pecho. Arqueó la espalda e hizo que el rostro de la chica quedase entre los dos senos, presionando con fuerza para que los besara.

- Imagina que tienen nata, ahora, devora como sabes.

- Eres una completa idiota.

Y aunque se ofendió, la chica Rose ya estaba lamiendo el pecho. Kitty estaba totalmente excitada y ni hablar de húmeda, tanto, que realmente sus tirones lastimaban a Marley. Siguió obligándola a bajar al sentir un horrible dolor en su centro, ya que el orgasmo quería precipitarse de una vez por todas. La castaña dejó húmedos besos por todo su perfecto abdomen, mordiendo ligeramente la piel bajo el ombligo y respirando contra los tensos músculos de la porrista. Arqueaba la espalda, gemía extasiada y repleta de placer, llevando la cabeza de Marley cada vez más hacia abajo.

- No. - Desacató la castaña haciendo apremio de todas sus fuerzas.

Empezó a embestir fuertemente a la porrista con su pelvis, haciéndole gemir irremediablemente; Kitty se agarró a los bordes de la mesa con tal desesperación que podría hacerla añicos. Atrapó a Marley por la nuca y la besó apasionadamente, jugando con la punta de la lengua en el interior de su boca. Rompió el beso y la miró con aquel brillo especial que siempre reservaba para ella, casi suplicándole por algo desconocido. Marley siguió moviéndose pero casi sin aplicar fuerza, apenas propiciándole suaves caricias con su cuerpo y yendo a besar sus labios en un segundo. El tacto de los dedos de la más alta fluía por el torso de Kitty, demorándose y deteniéndose en puntos insignificantes de su anatomía. La rubia buscó su mano aunado de tener los ojos cerrados, encontrándola y entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto más que tierno... No acabó ahí, guió sus movimientos cada vez más hacia abajo, adentrándola en su ropa interior tan sumamente fina que apenas resultaba ser un ostáculo. Marley captó el mensaje y decidió dejar de torturarla por todos aquellos insultos, frotando su centro con calma y suavidad, besándola de la manera más casta e inocente posible. Kitty recorrió con sus manos la totalidad de su espalda, arañando todo a su paso con la misma intensidad con la que gemía.

- ¡Marley! Más fuerte. - Susurró con frustrada rapidez.

- Se supone que ibas a ser tú quien me follara. - Se burló, tomando la revancha de toda la maldad anterior de la rubia y aumentando considerablemente la velocidad.

- ¡Joder! Te necesito.

- Vuelve a repetir eso.

- Marley Rose, haz que me corra de una jodida vez. - Dijo esta vez midiendo con muchísimo cuidado sus palabras.

- ¿Me recompensarás después de ello?

- Sí; ahora arregla este desastre.

Kitty se sintió apenada cuando la chica se detuvo y sacó su mano abruptamente de donde estaba. Se limpió la humedad de sus dedos lentamente con la lengua, observando de la manera más lasciva posible a su acompañante. Tiró de su ropa interior, arrancándola y yendo a soplar levemente en la zona palpitante de su intimidad. Ella arqueó la espada al mismo tiempo que Marley adentró su traviesa lengua entre ambos labios inferiores. Lamió de abajo a arriba pasando por su clítoris y haciendo que la porrista temblase bajo su control. Estaba tan excitada que ya daba igual cuanto tiempo la castaña hubiese estado trabajando allí abajo; pues el orgasmo, magnífico y sumamente placentero, se aglomeraba en su bajo vientre para salir despedido hacia su destino.

- ¡Ro-oh-oh-se! - Tartamudeó cada vez más fuerte, gritando al final de la frase en un estrepitoso gemido que dio lugar al orgasmo. Wilde seguía temblando con todos los músculos de su pequeño cuerpo tensados, Marley no se detenía en su tarea de eliminar toda humedad y el placer no cesó hasta que ella paró.

- No me importaría "devorarte" más a menudo.

- ¿Uh? - La castaña se tumbó al lado de la porrista cuando esta le hizo un lado. Ambas miraban hacia el techo.

- Lo que oíste. - Kitty se puso de costado, apoyada sobre sus codos y acariciando la piel descubierta del vientre de la más alta.

- Devórame cuando quieras... - Marley rió levemente, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró por completo al ver una sombra asomarse por la ranura de la puerta. Se reincorporó en un impulso y con algo de miedo observó la escena; solo un pequeño papelito asomó por debajo. Kitty se levantó de su sitio y se dispuso a coger la nota para leerla. Frunció el ceño, enseñándosela a Marley para que pudiese comprobarla.

_**"Sois unas aficionadas; Santana y yo teníamos sexo en esta clase antes de que ustedes dos entrasen en secundaria. La próxima vez controlen el volumen de sus gemidos o las descubrirán ;)"**_

_**Britt-Britt :3**_

**A/N: **_Me tardé siglos en hacer apenas lemon D: Ni siquiera puse como Kitty le hacía de todo a Marley porque ya me estaba estresando xD Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado esta segunda parte que solo hice por ustedes :3 Oh, y tenía que poner la notita de Britt, es algo mega tierno que seguro que sucedería *-* Echo mucho de menos Brittana y no saben como odio Bram... Como sea, enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all :3 Reviews please! :3_


End file.
